Should I Give Up Now?
by ioana-san
Summary: "Yo. It's me Yuri. Let me tell you a little about myself." LEMONS laterinthestory Yuri is a fanmade character. Please treat her well.
1. Prologue

A Little Information for You

Yo. It's me, Yuri. Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

First off, I came from the Kuwon Clan in the Sound Village. It's this small country north of Konoha. Our clan is very small, probably the smallest. About every generation, only four children are born from the second child, me. Err, not actually me, but I'm the second born for this generation.

My older aunt, my mother's sister, died at 26 I think. Unfortunately, the same thing will happen to my brother, Takeshi. It's sad cause I think he's the only one in my family that I'm closest to.

Hold up. I forgot to tell you something. I have no idea when the first Kuwon was born but I can tell you this: the first born dies in their mid-twenties, second inherits two demons, Ohiki and Haku, and the third and fourth are the lucky ones. They get this crazy awesome jutsu that can make people do their bidding. Maybe that's why I'm not very fond of my two younger sisters, Mikuru and Mizuko.

Oh yeah. And another thing: The second born must be a girl and, even if pregnant once, will have four children. That's how I'm here. My mother is the second born.

Crap. Why do I keep forgetting so many things? OK. So, the second child is the only one who can bear children. Therefore, none of us have cousins. How freaking sad is that? -Very-

Back onto my life. I'm the world's deadliest shinobi. I'm wanted in almost every village; I'm wanted even in Oto.

Now let me tell you how this thing's gonna go. It's gonna start from when I was very small up until the present.

ENJOY.

A/N: ok everyone! So here's the TOTAL beginning. Don't criticize it. I know it may not be my best work but at least I tried.

Also, there's gonna be some sad moments.

I WARN YOU NOW.

If you are a crybaby at sad stories, I suggest you turn away now. I don't wanna be the person responsible for flooding in your home.

REVIEW AND ILL POST ASAP!

(But mind me. Exams are gonna kill me and I'm gonna kick my own bum in the process of studying. If I don't post fast, please don't hate me. I'm trying my best to do more than one thing at home as possible.)

ENOUGH ABOUT MY LIFE. Let's continue Yuri's.


	2. Sisters

~1~

**Sisters**

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" At that moment, I made my first clone. Gladly, for me, I didn't have trouble learning new jutsu.

"Good job, Yuri-chan. You learn fast," said my teacher, Matsuda-sensei. He's an average teacher, comes and goes, teaches, gets pissed. What I hated about him was that I never really knew what his hair color was for he wore usual Oto attire; I loved hair color those days. It just so happened to include a full head mask, hiding everything but the eyes. Well, his eyes were scary, always staring at your soul. That's how he loved to get us to listen.

During my years in the academy, I was the youngest. Sure we all started at 4 years of age, but I, only 6 years old, was already in the expert class with the kids that were 5-6 years older than me. However, it was really fun to give them these dirty looks and whatnot to scare the crap outta them. I would always play all these pranks on them, always getting beaten up in the end. It was kind of a piss off but I learned to deal with it. Ch. I always let them do that. I mean, it's not like I was weaker than them. They just hated me because I was younger than them and already at their level. Oh yes. I would always get back at them in the dirtiest way possible. I guess it's true that we learn habits since we're young.

"Alright, onto our next lesson: Multi-toned Metallic Plate. It's a piece of metal worn on your forearm, such as this." Matsuda-sensei showed us his very own plate. It wasn't very shiny but it was cool, at least that's what I thought at the time. "It is used as an offensive weapon. The directions to use it are as follows: Hold it up in the direction of your opponent or enemy, like so. Then, the easiest part is to just tap it. Ji-kun, it's coming to you." He tapped it and there was this shill sound in the air that passed through the air and hit Ji-kun, sending him flying into the desk behind him.

Ji-kun is one of those top students with an amazing personality. There's just something about him that made him loved by all of the students in the school. I guess you could say that he's one of the popular guys. I guess you could say that I was one of his "fan-girls," not that I cared much for people.

Matsuda-sensei stopped talking to the class when my brother burst into the room.

"Yu-chan! Come with! Mom's in the hospital!" I quickly got up to leave the class room when Matsuda-sensei called me over. I looked over to him and he was holding a plate out in front of him. I took it and ran out of the classroom with Takeshi.

At the time, Takeshi was 13 years old and already a Genin. I really looked up to him; he was my role model. Sure we weren't together all the time, but I loved him more than I loved my own mother.

Speaking of my mother, she was in the hospital. We were running as fast as we could to get to her.

"What happened?" I asked my brother. He didn't reply. He just looked over his shoulder and smiled. I got so confused that I slowed down drastically. Takeshi, in his skill of running, turned around and kept running - backwards and still at the same speed as when I had slowed down. I gave him a look that showed that I didn't understand, at all, what he was implying.

"Mikuru's coming!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Eh? But…Wait! Isn't Mikuru inside Mom? And where's Mizuko?" Come on. Give me a break. I was only 6-going-on-7 at the time. I never knew how children were born at the time.

"Mizuko's already there, remember? She was there all night!" Mizuko's our younger sister. She's only two years younger than me – 4 – so she always had to stay with our mother. She was to become an academy student after I graduated.

When Takeshi had told me that Mizuko was on her way here, I sprinted with all my might to the hospital. I was so anxious to meet her.

"Wait, Yu-chan! Stop running so fast!" My mind was leading me so fast that I totally forgot about my brother. Even when he called to me I was still running at full speed.

So I reached the hospital. Takeshi, somehow, managed to keep up with me and was out of breath by the time we reached the receptionist.

"We…We're here to see K-Kuwon…Kamiko," Takeshi said, having trouble speaking and breathing simultaneously.

"Second floor. Room 270." The receptionist said this with such a monotone voice that I thought that she said those exact words to all of the visitors.

Takeshi and I bolted up the stairs, in a hurry to see our baby sister.

When we reached the room, Takeshi and I fought over who would open the door. We came to the conclusion that both of us should open it at the same time.

We did so and walked in to find that Mizuko was asleep on the bed next to our mother. Speaking of her, she was holding a small person in her arms. Was that Mikuru?

"Ah. You two actually came. Come here," said Mom. She looked really tired; I didn't know why she looked that way.

"Mom, you look really tired. What's wrong?" I asked in a little-too-loud voice. This, unfortunately, woke up Mizuko who started screaming when she saw us.

We haven't really been with her since Mom had to constantly get checkups. Then again, it would've made more sense for her to stay with us considering that she will soon be entering the academy. We could've given her pre-training, just like Takeshi did for me.

Well, the screaming that Mizuko had done woke up Mikuru and caused her to start crying. Great. Funny how I had just seen her and I already hated her. I really wished that she would shut the fuck up. I mean, why does she need to cry so much? All that happened was that she got woken up. No need to cry. Especially that much.

"Oh dear. Mizuko, please stop screaming. I'm getting a headache," said Kamiko. She really looked like she was about to blow. There were dark lines under her eyes and her skin was pale. I actually thought that she was gonna die. That is, when she started her weekly checkups. She had told me something about Mikuru's blood not doing much good to her and it had weakened her. But who remembers that? Definitely not Takeshi…

"Why? What's wrong?" my older brother asked. See what I mean? He was always so responsible and mature except when it came to remembering stuff like this. I guess that's the one and only reason that I hated him. He always forgot the simplest things. Then again, I'm not one to talk since I was being told that because I was forced to. Eh…It was more like bribed.

It was a warm summer afternoon…OK. I lied. I have no idea how the weather was that day but it was probably something along those lines. Takeshi and I were outside practicing new jutsu and teaching each other new ones. Mom called us inside, saying it was important. I remember her saying something to Takeshi about him getting someone pregnant...Yadda-yadda. I didn't really care for that shit.

"What the hell, Mom? Like I'll ever do that!" Takeshi had yelled. Mom just sat there, laughing along with me. Mm…I was only laughing because it's really funny when Takeshi swears; his ears go red.

Back to the hospital now.

"Shut up, Mikuru! You're so annoying!" I yelled at the newborn. It was, sadly, the truth. She _was_ really annoying, and I did want her to shut up. Who likes hearing a baby cry?

Upon hearing me say that, Takeshi immediately put me in his _special_ headlock that he apparently saves just for me. I thought I couldn't hear anymore for a few seconds but then I realized that Mikuru was enjoying the fact that I was getting hurt. What the hell was wrong with her?

There you have it… That was how the first meeting of my baby sister, Mikuru, went.

A/N: I know it was short…. I apologize deeply. Just so you know, I won't be posting any new chapters until after exams (which is the June 15.) So sorry, but I reeeally need to study or I won't make it to next year…maybe.

WISH ME LUCK!

Review please. I will really appreciate it!


	3. The Demon Inside

A/N: OKAY EVERYONE! Exams are over and I'm soooo happy for that. I think I did badly on the English one, perfect-ish on geo, and baaaaad on the French one cus I guessed for at least half of it... (Science and math were easy.) Lol. for geo, I finished an hour early. We got 1.5h to do the whole thing…

Ooh just so you people know, I may decide to add a bunch of foreign words (German, Japanese, Romanian, Korean, and Spanish). No idea why I would put this in (maybe for the tiniest bit of dramatic sense…) but I just may feel like doing that. But don't worry. I'll put a translation and pronunciation at the bottom for ya :) and most of them maaaay be Korean cus I listen to k-pop while writing stories :D

Aaaaand…Yuri has temper problems. (She gets pissed off easily)

Also, I will NOT, under any circumstances, be giving up on this story. I do that with everything BUT NOT THIS TIME! Now, ENJOY!

~2~

The Demon Inside

Takeshi was helping be with using the multi-toned plate. It was pretty simple so I didn't want to practice it. It was just the _Kawarimi no Jutsu [1]_ that I had trouble learning. Funny how now, I'm seriously experienced in using technique.

"Try it again. You're almost there." I looked my brother in the eye, only I was too short to be looking straight at him.

"Why the hell do I need to learn this? It's pissing me off!"

"Because I said so. That's why. Come on, Yuri. It can't be _that_ hard for you. Plus, you could go on for days practicing like this with all that chakra in you. _And_…Since when the fuck did you start giving up! I thought you wanted to be the strongest shinobi! Shape up, Yuri!" Takeshi stormed off, leaving me alone in the forest. I guess I did deserve to get yelled at. I _did_ want to be the strongest shinobi. I _was_ giving up on one silly jutsu. I_ really_ needed to shape up. I wasn't gonna reach my goal like this.

So I stayed there, practicing my ass off, until it got dark. But I only knew that later. Mizuko came to get me.

"_Onee-san [2]_, it's time to go home. _Onii-san [3]_ sent me to come get you. He says that you did enough today. And, Mommy wants you to help her with Miku-chan," she said, taking my hand in hers.

I had to admit: Mizuko was very persuasive. No matter what she said, I always managed to give in to her. She should learn to use that in battle. –She did.–

As we were walking home, Mizuko bumped into Ji-kun, literally. With her being only four years old, she fell down, crying. I had no idea that she had bumped into _him_ until I looked up to apologize. Maybe the reason as to why I didn't recognize him right away was because he wasn't in the usual uniform; we all wore the same clothing in the academy. He was wearing "normal people" clothing and, I have to admit, looked so good on him. _Wait, Yuri! This is no time to be thinking about this! I need to get home!_

"Sorry, Ji-kun," I said, picking up Mizuko, and continued walking.

"Yuri? Ah! I need to tell you something! Come here."

"What do you want? Can't you see that it's late? I need to get home."

"Ah…Well…Matsuda-sensei, he-"

I quickly cut him off. "Get on with it." I looked to Mizuko, saying, "Stay here 'til I come back, OK?" In a few seconds, I was standing in front of Ji-kun.

"What did you say? Are you having an attitude with me?" He raised his hand as if to hit me, but I blocked it easily. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm older than you! You're supposed to respect me by _not_ talking like that."

"Do I give a fuck? No, I don't. _Meolli bikyeo dachyeo [4]_," I warned.

"Why should I listen to you?" Guess he didn't heed that warning…

Almost immediately, I went full force on him. I pulled out two kunai, infused them with chakra and attacked. Then, I heard a female voice in my head, one that I've never heard before. It said this: _Yuri. Let me help you. You want to kill Jiro right? I can do that for you!_

"What the hell? No, I don't wanna kill him!"

"You couldn't even if you tried," said Jiro. However, for a moment I thought he looked scared, and then I realized that he _was_ scared. "W-what-what's wrong with you! Ugh. L-leave me alone!"

_See, Yuri? He's afraid. Don't you find amazing satisfaction in this? Don't you want to end his life?_

I stopped stabbing at Jiro. I got off of him, screaming. My hands were pulling at my hair, my nails digging into my skin. I couldn't stand it any longer. What was the voice in my head? Was it Jiro using a new type of jutsu on me? Or was I going crazy?

"Onee-san!" Mizuko yelled, though I couldn't hear her. My blood was pulsing so hard and fast that my ears were ringing and my head felt like it was going to explode. I wanted whatever was in my head to leave. I wanted _it_ dead, not Ji-kun.

_Wechyeo guhaedalla wechyeo [5]. No one's gonna help you but me. I am all you need. Just let me take over and you're life will get easier. Your family will be happy. Your father will return; he'll be proud to call you his daughter. _

I didn't know, until I woke up, that I had passed out. My head was in such pain and, when I reached up to touch it, I noticed that my hand was wrapped in a bandage stained with blood. Was it my blood? What the hell happened?

"…..-will be OK. It may have been a genjutsu set for her. That's why she attacked herself." Someone was talking. Who was that? It wasn't someone whom I've met before; his voice was unfamiliar. I saw two figures behind the curtain around the bed I was in. The room smelled of cleanliness. I was in a hospital! No wonder I didn't recognize the man's voice. Was he the doctor or the nurse?

"I see. Thank you, sir." I knew that voice. It was my mom. Shit.

The curtain was opened and Mom and the doctor/nurse walked in. Immediately, the man asked me how I was feeling and if my head hurt. Why does he care? I told him that I was fine, just dizzy.

"If it's possible, could I check her out, now that she's awake? I'd like to keep my eye on her at home." Did my mother know what had happened? Did Jiro tell her? Or was it Mizuko?

"Let me ask the doctor." With that, the man - the nurse - left. Once he had left, Mom loosened up and gave me a tight hug.

"Yuri, I thought you were gone; your heart wasn't beating. Do you remember anything about blanking out?"

I slightly shook my head.

"I thought so…I guess it's started…Hm…Don't tell Takeshi. He'll worry so much."  
"Don't tell me what?" Takeshi said, walking in. My mother quickly responded by saying 'nothing.'

"Ch. Fine. See if I care." With that, he turned around and walked back to the waiting area. That's when I noticed that neither Mizuko nor Mikuru were there.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked, feeling more and more dizzy.

"They're with the neighbors. Now get some sleep. It's late. I'll come to pick you up in the morning. I doubt you'll cause trouble while you're asleep," she said, laughing a little bit.

I didn't argue; I had no strength in me left. I laid my head back on the pillow and drifted off to a deep sleep.

It's never taken me all that long to heal. I've had enough chakra for that. But only now was I going to find out why.

Mom had taken me home the morning after the incident. Everything resumed in our home. However, Takeshi always started at me whenever we were in the same room; Mom did that too. It was really starting to freak me out. Takeshi even forced Matsuda-sensei to let him stay with me in class. What was wrong with him?

One day, long after _it_, Mom pulled me into her room.

"I need to tell you something, Yuri. It has to do with what happened with Jiro-kun."

"Look, Mom, if you want me to apologize to him, I'm not gonna do it. He hit me first; I had to do something about that." I didn't know what she wanted to talk about but I didn't care. Plus, there was no way – _no way_ – that she would have known about the voice in my head. Then again, the male nurse had said it might have been a genjutsu.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about the reason why you blanked out suddenly," she told me. "I'd hoped it would only start much later."

I looked at her, confusion written all over my face. "You hoped that what would start later?" I asked almost immediately.

"This all has to do with the Kuwon curse. It affects you the most in the family."

"Can you get on with it?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Well, the second-born child, she gets-" she sighed, "two demons. One controls the mind, Ohiki, and one controls the heart, Haku. At this early stage in your life, Ohiki has woken up. She, she's a human made Jinjuuriki. It was a failed attempt and, to punish the Kuwon clan, Konoha's elders – even the first Hokage - decided to plant it inside of the first second-born child. Ever since then, it's been passed down to you."

"Why didn't you say anything about this 'til now?"

"I didn't think it would happen so soon. This is the first time, I think, where Ohiki has woken up before the host was 15. That's what happened to me, at least, and my mother, grandmother, and so on. I wonder why it's happening now. Eh!" She shot up from her sitting position on the bed next to me. "But this is good! This means that Haku will wake up soon, too. Haku is so nice, unlike Ohiki. He'll help you out a whole lot, he won't betray you…"

_I can't believe the way she talks about me after all we've been through. Tell her off. Tell her I'm not that bad. I can help you, _I heard the same voice in my head say.

_Is that you Ohiki? _ I asked, zoning out from my mother.

_Got that right, kid. If you're not gonna talk to her about what I just said, I'll just do it myself._

I started to feel weird, but sort of cold. My head was pounding; I felt as if my head was being pressed under a large building, pointed only to my head, nowhere else. My eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of my head.

"Yuri, are you listening to m- No…Ohiki! Stop this!"

That's when I blacked out.

When I came to, Takeshi was standing over me, a worried expression on his face. I was on the sofa in the living room, he was next to it standing, looking at me.

"Thank God you're OK. Mom told me what happened," he said while starting to walk around the room, hands behind his head. For a ten-year-old, he looked really mature. He even acted mature. "I can't believe it. I mean, I knew about the curse but I just never thought it'd be _that_ bad. Fuck. I have no idea what I wanted to say…. "

"Where's Mom?" I asked. My voice was really soft and hoarse.

"She went out. She said she had to go do something, but she didn't say when she'd be back.

_See? She left you all alone. Didn't I tell you that I was all you need? You don't need a family when you have me. I am your family. Wait until he leaves, then we'll talk._

"Do you want me to go find her? You look terrible." How much more coincidental could this get?

I shook my head. I didn't want to be here all alone with whatever was in my head.

I didn't realize that I started crying until after Takeshi kneeled beside the sofa and asked me why I was doing that. I quickly wiped away the tears and said that I was OK.

"Someone's at the door," I said.

_Knock, knock._

Takeshi got up to go to the door, but I stopped him. There was absolutely no way that I was staying here along with Ohiki. I got up from the couch and walked with him.

"Ah. Hey, Matsuda, what brings you here?" asked Takeshi.

"Well, Takeshi, I'm here to talk to Yuri. It's about the academy graduation." He looked at me with cold eyes; he always did this.

"I'm not graduating, am I?" I felt terrible. I mean, I didn't want to go through the same thing all over again, especially since I'm so close to graduating!

He ignored me and swiftly looked inside our home. Then he turned to Takeshi. "Can I come in? This may take a little while."

"Sure…" Whoa. Takeshi and Matsuda-sensei were incredibly close; they didn't use any honorifics with each other.

"Is your mother home?" We both shook our heads no to the question. "I see. Well, just remember to tell her what I'm going to be telling you."

We went into the living room. I took my spot back on the sofa while Takeshi sat on the floor in front of me. Matsuda stood in the center of the room, looking at both of us. Then he started to speak.

"First off, Yuri, you haven't come to the academy in a while. However, your mother has told me that some things came up in which you had to stay home. In class, we did a test to see what everyone's capable of. Then we assigned some of them to teams. As I mentioned earlier, you weren't in school, therefore you couldn't take this test.

"I've been sent be the academy to personally test you. Are you willing to take this test?"

"Sure, why not? There's nothing else for me to do." With that, we all got up and headed outside.

Behind our home was a forest. This wasn't the same forest where I was practicing _Kawarimi no Jutsu [1]._ It was part of it, though.

We headed for the tree line, not entering the forest quite yet.

"The first thing that we tested everyone on was _Henge no Jutsu [6]._ Why don't you try transforming into Takeshi?"

I did as he asked, perfectly. Then he asked me to try _Fukuwajutsu [7]._ This one wasn't particularly hard, so I did this one perfectly also. What I wasn't prepared for was _Nin Shiki Kaado_ _[8]_. Matsuda-sensei handed me two cards. He then told me to write anything I wanted on the card with my chakra; I did so, slowly, perfectly.

Another thing I didn't expect: Matsuda-sensei attacked me. It was all _Taijutsu [9]_ but, all-in-all, he attacked me. Sure I blocked those attacks, but they hurt. Takeshi just stood there watching. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Takeshi," called my attacker. Moments later, Takeshi was attacking me, too. Both were attacking only with Taijutsu, no weapons-

I thought too soon. At that moment, Takeshi pulled out a kunai and tried to hit me with it. I did a handspring to dodge it, only to have Matsuda-sensei pop up in front of me. I saw him do a few hand seals that, ultimately, lead to a _genjutsu [10]_.

I activated the Taiguwan, the _Kekkei Genkai_ _[11]_ of the Kuwon clan. It is used when the opponent uses a genjutsu and blocks it. It blocks even the mighty Sharingan.

Matsuda swore when he noticed it. He knew about it and he has seen me use it. He also knew that, once it was activated, no genjutsu could affect us – the Kuwon family. Once he found no chance of it affecting me, he stopped and pulled out a scroll to do _Kenzan no Kuchiyose [12]. _This, along with many other jutsu, is something I've never seen. Then, out of the scroll came thousands of shuriken. The first thing that came to mind was to block it, but, instead, I tried dodging them.

It worked until Takeshi decided to attack me with his jutsu, _Himei no Jutsu [13]._ It was so loud that my body started to feel numb and I wasn't sure if I was still dodging the shuriken or just not feeling them hit me. To make sure, I moved out or range of the shuriken. Thankfully, I wasn't hurt badly. However, I still felt numb, even after Takeshi stopped …shrieking.

What they didn't know was that, in all that commotion, I made a _bunshin [14]_ and then transformed myself into a shuriken. I was going to win this fight. *

Once I started to get feeling back in me, I moved to pick up the fake shuriken. Seeing this, Takeshi used _Bakuyaku Sagefuda no Jutsu [15],_ but I didn't know this technique. I thought it was just a normal kunai, only with a paper stuck to it. I quickly dodged _it_ but not the blast that came after it passed me. I fell at Takeshi's feet.

"Congrats, Yu-"

_Poof!_

_Thank you, me-clone_, I was thinking. I guess transforming really did come in handy for this. I was still a shuriken, lying on the ground.

"Where'd she go?" asked Takeshi. And I thought he was smart…

"She's somewhere around here. Keep your eye open Takeshi. I'm gonna try hearing her." Once Matsuda-sensei said that, I knew he was using _Jigoku no Mimi [16]. _I mean, what other way is there for someone to hear another's exact location?

Luckily for me, I was a shuriken; shuriken don't move on their own. Therefore, I was safe.

"Damnit. I can't find her. But I sense her chakra nearby. Weird…" I heard him pull out a scroll, and, with a large cloud of smoke, all of the shuriken around me disappeared. Oh. Shit.

I tried to think of something really fast, and then something came to me. The cloud of smoke was pretty large and I assumed that it covered both me _and _Takeshi.

_Henge no Jutsu [6]._ I've never liked transforming into other people but this time it was a must. Another advantage was being from Otogakure. Here, we can change our voices to match other people's. However, it can only change to a family member's voice.

"Takeshi, come here." I heard movement coming from my left. Takeshi. I tried to move as he was moving, afraid that Matsuda-sensei was using Hell's Ears again.

_Come on, Yuri. Why don't you let me fight them? I can defeat them in an instant! Let me help you, you stubborn bitch! _I heard Ohiki in my head again.

_Leave me alone, Ohiki. I'm trying to concentrate._

The smoke cleared, revealing the real Takeshi and Matsuda-sensei with confused expressions on their faces.

"What the hell? Matsuda, it's her! Believe to me," I lied, pointing to Takeshi.

_It's not gonna work, little girl._ I wasn't going to listen to her.

I looked over to where Takeshi was standing and I noticed that he wasn't moving. I wasn't moving, either. I tried but it didn't work

"This could last all day, you two. Now, tell me who the real one is or else." I wasn't about to get scared of a measly threat. And I wasn't gonna give up; I wasn't going to lose.

All of a sudden, both Takeshi and I pulled out a kunai and were running towards each other. I knew that Matsuda was doing this only because I wasn't willing my body to do this and I figured that Takeshi wasn't either.

_You idiot. I told you. Now you'll feel pain._

_Are you doing this?_ I asked, already knowing the answer.

_No._

But she said that too late. The kunai already pierced my skin, and my kunai pierced Takeshi's. We both screamed in pain for the kunai had entered just above our rib cage.

Guess what. I passed out a short while after. Again.

TRANSLATIONS!

[1] Body Switch Skill (Japanese)

[2] Big Sister (Oné ((if you know anything about French accents…))) (Japanese)

[3] Big Brother (Japanese)

[4] Move, You're gonna get hurt. (Moli-biko-dacho) (Song: NU'EST ((Ren)) – Face) (Korean)

[5] Shout out; shout out to ask to save you. (Wecho-gu-e-dala-wecho) (Song: NU'EST ((Aron)) – Face) (Korean)

[6] Transformation Skill (Japanese)

[7] Ventriloquist Skill (Japanese)

[8] Secret Information Cards (Japanese)

[9] Hand-to-hand Combat (Japanese)

[10] Illusionary skill (Japanese)

[11] A technique passed down by blood (Japanese)

[12] Tool Summoning (Japanese)

[13] Shriek (Japanese)

[14] Clone/ Doppelganger (lol that word makes me laugh) (Japanese)

[15] Explosive Tag Technique (Japanese)

[16] Hell's Ears (Japanese)

*from there on, the clone is experiencing everything while the real Yuri has transformed into a shuriken. She is lying on the ground with the other shuriken.

A/N: OMG I can't believe I wrote this in less than 24 hours...Amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did :D

Ooh hey guys‼ listen‼ I have no idea how this story's gonna go BUT I know how I want it to end! As you people already know, this story is a tragedy, so it's gonna end all sad like. DON'T HATE ME. Hate my damn mind that thought this up.

WELL. Keep supporting me (and hopefully I'll finish this story by the end of summer!)

Preview for chapter 3: Will our main character survive this painful moment? How about her brother? And, what happened to Jiro-kun? Stay tuned for the next chapter – The Academy Graduation – to find out!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thanks…


End file.
